1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire extinguishers and more particularly pertains to a new self-contained, remote, automated fire suppression system for mounting a self-contained fire extinguisher to a receipt surface such as a wall or ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fire extinguishers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fire extinguishers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fire extinguishers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,113; U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,014; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,479; U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,124; U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,945; and U.S. Pat. No. Des 251,464.
In these respects, the self-contained, remote, automated fire suppression system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a self-contained fire extinguisher to a receipt surface such as a wall or ceiling.